The Shield Goes Trick-or-Treating
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Twoshot. When Roman Reigns' fiancée is unexpectedly called away for work on Halloween, he recruits the only two people he can think of to help him take his five-year-old daughter trick-or-treating– his best friends and onscreen teammates, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. What could possibly go wrong? No slash! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The Shield Goes Trick-or-Treating**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE or any other references made! I only own Aemilia.

**Summary**: Twoshot. When Roman Reigns' fiancée is unexpectedly called away for work on Halloween, he recruits the only two people he can think of to help him take his five-year-old daughter trick-or-treating– his best friends and onscreen teammates, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. What could possibly go wrong?

**Characters**: Dean Ambrose, Tyler Black/Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, features an OC

**Pairings**: None

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Friendship/Humor

**Author's Note**: Hello! Since my muse for these three guys seems to not want to leave me alone as of late, I'm back with another short story that again focuses more on the everyday lives of Dean, Seth, and Roman. It's a fun side to explore, and I'm sure I'll be doing more of them as well, lol. Again, this is dedicated in part to my mother, one of the biggest Shield fans I know (and of Dean Ambrose and now Seth Rollins in particular), but I hope you all enjoy it as well! :) Read and review if you would like, just no flames please. Thanks!

_Chapter 1_

A shrill scream echoed through the living room.

Dean Ambrose smiled as he settled back on the couch in his dark living room in Cincinnati, Ohio with his feet propped up on the low table in front of him, leaning his head back against the cushion as he tossed a couple kernels of buttered microwave popcorn into his mouth from the bowl on his lap. He chuckled as he watched the frightened young woman leave the house in a panicked run, the large form of the killer in the telltale white, emotionless mask slowly walking after her. John Carpenter's _Halloween_ was certainly a classic, and a favorite of his for his favorite time of year. He couldn't recall just how many times he had watched it over the years, but by this point, it was a movie he could nearly quote word for word.

He leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of beer that was sitting next to his feet, taking a quick sip before he sat back against the couch again and enjoyed a few more kernels of popcorn. Then, his eyes narrowed slightly when his cell phone rang, and disgruntled that he was being interrupted, Dean picked it up from where it was sitting on the couch beside him. Seeing the name on the screen, he sighed and answered after the third ring.

"Yeah?"

_"Hey, Dean. Got a minute?"_

Dean sighed. "Almost that exactly," he said as the movie went to commercial. "What's up, Roman?"

Roman Reigns, one of his best friends since they had been on the developmental scene together as well as one of his current onscreen teammates, laughed a little. _"Listen, man, I have a favor to ask," _he replied.

"Tonight?" Dean wondered. "Come on, man. _Halloween _is on..."

He could almost hear the older man roll his eyes. _"And it's almost over," _Roman countered. _"I'm watching it, too. But anyway, no, not tonight. In three days."_

Dean craned his neck to look over the couch behind him to the calendar that was hanging on the wall near the door that led into the kitchen. He squinted slightly, trying to read it in the light from the television. "Like on Halloween?"

_"Yes, on Halloween," _Roman confirmed. _"My fiancée and I take Aemilia trick-or-treating every year, as you know."_

"Uh-huh." Dean settled back into a comfortable position on the couch as the movie came back. "And?"

Roman sighed. _"Well, my fiancée is leaving tomorrow for an unexpected business trip and won't be home."_

Dean suddenly had a feeling where this conversation was going. "Uh-huh..."

_"And I was wondering if you'd like to join us instead," _Roman concluded. _"I've already asked Seth, and he agreed."_

"I knew it," Dean grumbled under his breath when he heard the name of his other best friend and onscreen teammate before he cleared his throat. "Roman, you know I usually have plans on Halloween." His "plans" typically didn't change from one year to the next, unless a show landed on that day that he had to be at, and they always consisted of him planting himself on his couch and having a scary movie marathon and indulging in trick-or-treat candy he got from the store. It was the one day a year he could afford to do that.

Roman chuckled. _"Yes, Seth informed me of your plans," _he muttered. _"I'm sure you could break them for one year. I'll give you gas money or whatever when you decide how you want to get here. Though if you really don't want to, I'll just have to tell Aemilia that her Uncle Dean won't be coming along..."_

Dean closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cushion behind him. Of course the other man would use his adorable five-year-old daughter against him when he knew she was one of the few people on the planet that he could not say "no" to no matter how hard he tried. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll be there to go trick-or-treating with the little princess. I can't have Seth be her only uncle showing up."

_"I knew you'd come around," _Roman replied. _"So, if you're driving, do you want some gas money when you get here?"_

It wouldn't have been the first time he had made the drive down to Pensacola, Florida, and Dean knew that gas money wouldn't be a real concern. "No, that's okay," he told him. "Though I do have something else instead."

_"What's that?"_

Dean smirked. "You could give me a similar amount in trick-or-treat candy," he suggested.

Roman laughed. _"You got a deal. See you in a couple days."_

"See ya." Dean ended the call before tossing the phone back down on the couch, not able to believe that he had let his friend coerce him into going trick-or-treating. But then, he smiled slightly as he focused again on the ending of the movie. He may have been missing out on his traditional movie marathon, but at least he'd still be getting his candy fill.

And that, to him, was a definite positive.

* * *

"You know, it's not the end of the world tomorrow, Dean. Hell, it could even be fun if you let it."

Dean chuckled quietly as he looked at where Seth Rollins was sitting across the table from him where they were catching an early dinner in a small diner just within the Pensacola limits. They had both driven straight through a little over a day and a half to arrive in the southern state from their respective homes in Cincinnati and Davenport, Iowa in time for Halloween and had agreed to meet for a quick meal before they made the rest of the journey to their third teammate's house.

"Of course it's not the end of the world," he said, leaning on the table. "I mean, we get candy and get to see Aemilia, both of which are awesome. But I thought you usually had plans on Halloween, too."

Seth shrugged. "I usually just dress up and stay at home to hand out candy to kids in my neighborhood," he replied. "If we're not at a show, that is."

"You still dress up?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Why not? It's fun," Seth answered with a laugh of his own. "And besides, you can't tell me that as a kid, you didn't have fun dressing up and going around to houses to get candy."

Dean sighed. "Well, I didn't live in the greatest of neighborhoods growing up, as you know," he muttered. "But I did have a friend who lived in a better one, and I would sometimes go there." He looked at the other man curiously. "How about you? You go trick-or-treating as a kid?"

Seth smiled. "Every year," he told him. "My older brother and I always went together. It was a lot of fun."

"Well, then I'm sure you're really looking forward to this." Dean smiled a little himself as the waitress came back to their table with their orders and set the correct plates in front of them. "Thank you, ma'am."

The blonde-haired woman smiled in return before she walked away to tend to other customers, and Seth chuckled as he turned his attention to the chicken strips that he had picked. "Why wouldn't I look forward to going trick-or-treating with our niece?" he wondered.

"Very true." Dean reached over and picked up the ketchup bottle sitting under the window to put on his hamburger. "Was that the clincher to drive down here?"

Seth shook his head. "No, though it'll definitely be more fun with Aemilia," he said. "You?"

Dean smirked slightly, eating a couple fries. "Kinda, yeah," he admitted. "I mean, I wouldn't go trick-or-treating if it was just Roman. Besides..." He paused for a moment, putting some more ketchup on his plate. "I can't have you showing me up in the uncle department."

"Wouldn't dream of it, man." Seth grinned, and both men laughed as they continued to eat.

They left the diner about a half hour later when they were finished eating and paid their separate checks, preparing for the last leg of their trip. The darkening sky was still overcast and lightly rumbling with distant thunder, and Seth and Dean both hoped that the weather would clear up before Halloween the next day. It was about a fifteen minute drive to Roman's comfortable, two-story house, and having followed the other man, Dean found a spot to park across the street while Seth settled for next to their third teammate's car in the double driveway. The latter waited for his friend to join him, and he and Dean made their way up the cobblestone walkway with their overnight bags to the front porch and rang the doorbell.

The door opened about a minute later, revealing a small girl with shoulder-length, lightly waved black hair and dark eyes, and a large grin appeared on her face when she saw the two men on the porch. She made an excited sound before she jumped forward with her arms outstretched, and Seth caught her and gave her a tight hug.

"Uncle Seth!"

Seth laughed, quickly kissing her head before setting her back down. "It's good to see you, too, my dear," he said, his smile lingering when he watched her then move on to hug her Uncle Dean, who picked her up and spun her around a couple times, causing her to laugh.

"Give them a chance to come inside, Aemilia," another voice spoke up from the doorway, and Seth turned to see that Roman was watching them with a broad grin on his face. "I'm sure they've had a long trip."

The excited five-year-old glanced at Roman as well, keeping her small arms tightly around Dean's neck. "Sorry, Daddy," she mumbled with a smile, chuckling a little when Seth reached over and tickled her side.

Roman shook his head slightly, a quiet laugh of his own escaping from him before he walked further into the house. Seth and Dean followed him, the latter setting Aemilia down before they slipped their shoes off on a mat next to the coat closet and shut and locked the front door behind them. They glanced around, seeing that there were some smiling pumpkins and fake spiderwebs hanging about the entrance hall to be festive.

"Can't be too scary for a five-year-old," Dean commented, both setting their bags down near their shoes before he and his friend wandered into the kitchen where their last teammate and his daughter were. Aemilia was sitting at the table with a couple pieces of pizza on a paper plate while Roman stood near her.

"We thought that with my fiancée gone, this would be the easiest route to go for tonight," the latter explained before gesturing to the counter where a pizza box with a few slices of a medium pizza still remained. "There's not much, but you can help yourself to whatever's left, if you'd like."

"Oh, no thanks, Roman. We already ate," Seth politely declined while Dean rested a hand over his stomach and nodded his agreement. "Thank you, though."

Roman smiled slightly before putting the leftovers on another paper plate and wrapping it in tinfoil before putting it in the refrigerator. "That's okay. Nothing wrong with some cold pizza," he said, rolling up the box and tossing it in the garbage before he leaned back against the counter to face his two friends. "Now, we were going to go before, but once Aemilia found out you guys were going to be joining us for trick-or-treating tomorrow, she wanted to wait."

Aemilia took a big bite of her last piece of pizza before looking up at Roman. "Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean are coming, right?" she wondered excitedly.

Her father chuckled. "You have to ask them," he told her. "They might be tired from their trip down here."

Dean crouched down next to her chair while Seth leaned forward on the table, both curious about what the little girl wanted to wait for them to do. "What's up, kiddo?" the former prompted.

Aemilia turned to them with a grin. "Do you and Uncle Seth wanna come costume shopping with us?" she asked.

Seth smiled in return. "I don't see why not," he answered, glancing at his friend, who regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Your Uncle Dean and I think that would be a lot of fun."

The five-year-old squealed with excitement before she quickly started to work on finishing her pizza so they could leave sooner.

Once the rest of the mess from dinner was cleaned up, Roman led the way out to his car to make the costume run. He secured Aemilia in her car seat while Dean climbed in the passenger seat and Seth joined his niece in the back, and once everyone was settled in, Roman got behind the wheel and began their drive to the mall downtown that had the biggest Halloween selection that time of year. It was packed, which they had expected, with people buying last minute costumes, accessories, and decorations. Roman kept a tight hold on Aemilia's much smaller hand so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd while his two teammates followed along behind as they made their way over to the wall where pictures of all the available costumes were displayed. Seth pointed out the children selection, and Dean lifted the little girl on his shoulders so she could see better.

"Ooh, I like that one..." Aemilia's eyes were wide as she looked at all of the options that were available to her. "But that one's pretty..."

Roman leaned over to Seth as his daughter pointed out a witch, a superhero, and a fairy costume, chuckling quietly. "This could take a while," he muttered.

"That's okay," Seth replied with a grin. "I can remember as a kid how long it took to pick a costume sometimes. There are just so many choices, you know?"

"I hear ya," Roman agreed. "I would go trick-or-treating with all my cousins every year, and picking a costume was always a lengthy ordeal since no one wanted the same one." The other man chuckled.

"Do you have any that you're leaning toward more than others, sweetheart?" Dean asked, glancing up at his young niece. "You could always try them on before you make a decision."

Aemilia looked down on him with an excited look. "You're right!" she answered, her dark eyes narrowing somewhat thoughtfully as she looked back at the pictures before she pointed a thin finger at a red and black princess dress with a tiara and other fake jewelry included. "I want to try that one on!" Dean arched an eyebrow, and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Please?"

"Well, since you ask so nicely..." Dean smirked as he walked closer to the counter to where a worker dressed in a witch's costume was checking the cash register. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The black-haired woman looked up from what she was doing, and he saw that her face was coated with pale green makeup and a long, wart-filled plastic nose. Aemilia chuckled. "Yes, how can I help you?" she wondered, tilting up the wide brim of her black pointy hat to smile at the girl.

Dean turned his attention to the pictures on the wall behind her. "Well, the little lady and I were wondering if it'd be possible to try a costume on before she makes her final decision on if she would like to have it or not," he told her.

"Of course!" the witch said. "Which one would she like to try on?"

"Um..." Dean glanced up at the five-year-old. "You'll have to help me out here, sweetheart. I couldn't tell which one you were pointing at."

Aemilia smiled as she pointed again. "That one, Uncle Dean! The princess!"

"Which princess? That one?" Dean pointed to one himself, to which the girl shook her head.

"No, not the fairy princess, silly. The princess!"

Dean sighed quietly. Why did there have to be so many different varieties of princess outfits? "You'll have to be more specific..." he muttered as Seth and Roman wandered over to see what was going on.

Aemilia chuckled as she grabbed Dean's hand in both of hers, directing it to the one above the one he had pointed at. "That one!" she said. "The red and black one."

The witch smiled. "It's all right, Sir, I know exactly which one she's talking about," she assured Dean. "The rebel princess costume is very popular this year." She then turned to get one for the young customer.

"Did she decide on the one she wanted already?" Roman asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. "No, she just wants to try it on," he answered.

"Good idea, kiddo." Seth smiled and quickly rubbed Aemilia's back as he found the picture of the costume she wanted. "I think that'd be a good choice if you went with that one."

Aemilia grinned down at him. "I really like that one, Uncle Seth," she agreed.

The witch came back a couple of minutes later with a bag in her hands, handing it up to the five-year-old with a smile. "There you go, my dear," she said, chuckling when the bag holding the costume lightly hit Dean in the face as Aemilia pulled it up into her arms. "I think you'll look beautiful in that."

The little girl grinned excitedly, looking down at Roman. "Can we go try it on, Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course, baby girl," Roman answered with a smile, reaching up and carefully lifting her off of Dean's shoulders. "Then we can show your uncles how it looks and see what they think."

"Okay, Daddy!" Aemilia kept a tight hold on the bag in her hand as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She smiled as she looked back at Seth and Dean, the look broadening when they began to follow after their third teammate. Roman brought the five-year-old over to where the fitting rooms were along the adjacent wall. There were short lines in front of all three curtains, so he started to go through the bag's contents with her while Seth and Dean started to look over some of the makeup and varied masks that were hanging on the wall across from them.

Finally, it was Aemilia's turn to get into a changing room, and Roman stayed to help her. Dean nudged Seth on the arm and pointed to a couple masks in front of them, and the latter couldn't help but smirk slightly as he nodded once. Aemilia walked out from behind the curtain wearing the red and black princess dress along with the fake jewelry, smiling with excitement as she looked around for her two uncles.

"Where'd they go, Daddy?" she asked with confusion when she didn't see them.

Suddenly, Dean leaned down close to her from the side and made a quiet sound to startle her, wearing an old man mask with a long beard while Seth did the same from her other side, wearing a green witch mask with long black hair. Aemilia let out a shriek as she tightly grabbed her father's leg, and both men chuckled as they immediately pulled off their masks.

"Sorry about that, my dear," Seth said with a kind smile. "Just a little trick for ya."

Dean smiled a bit himself, the look turning into a smirk when he saw Roman giving him a hard look. "What? I was originally gonna go for that big, ugly devil mask up there, but we didn't want to scare her too badly," he muttered in his defense. "But it's Halloween, Roman. Gotta be slightly startled at some point."

Roman opened his mouth to offer a retort, but he was stopped when Aemilia giggled. "It's okay, Daddy, it was funny." She smiled as she reached out a small hand and ran her fingers lightly over the witch mask Seth held before doing the same to the one in Dean's hand. Then, the look broadened into a grin. "What do you guys think of the dress?"

Seth smiled as he nodded his approval. "I think you look beautiful, Aemilia," he told her. "I love the jewelry that goes along with the dress, it looks very nice!"

"Yep, you're the perfect little princess," Dean agreed. "Is that the one you want?"

"Um..." Aemilia glanced down at the dress she wore before she looked at the wall of pictures of other costumes. She then looked back at the three men with her. "Can I try more on?"

With help from her father and uncles, the five-year-old tried on a variety of costumes, including a cowgirl, an evil sorceress, a fairy, a nurse, a cat, Wonder Woman, a cheerleader, the Little Mermaid, and a butterfly. But after all of these, the final verdict was the princess costume she had originally picked.

"Ah, I see you've made your decision," the witch behind the counter stated with a broad smile when Roman, Seth, and Dean brought Aemilia back to make the purchase. "As I said before, the rebel princess look is very popular this year, and I think it's the perfect one for you, my dear."

Aemilia smiled as the woman grabbed the red and black costume for her and returned to the counter. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The witch smiled before looking at the girl's father and uncles. "How about you three?"

Dean cleared his throat, slightly startled. "Well, I can't speak for these two, but I wasn't really planning on dressing up..." he began.

"Ah, come on, Dean, you can dress up for once," Seth said with a chuckle. "It's not gonna kill ya." He then glanced down at the expectant five-year-old. "I'll dress up with you, kiddo."

Roman chuckled when his daughter jumped with excitement before he turned to his third teammate. "Come on, Dean, we're all gonna do it," he added. "You don't want to be the odd one out, do you?"

Dean smirked. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time..."

Aemilia then let go of her father's hand before she moved to stand in front of her reluctant uncle, taking both of his larger hands in hers as she looked up at him. "Aww, please, Uncle Dean?" she asked. "It'll be fun! I'll even help you pick!"

A moment passed where Dean continued to look down at the pout that appeared on his niece's face, inwardly cursing up a storm. It was impossible to say "no" to this little girl. He sighed quietly before a small smile appeared on his face. "All right," he finally agreed. "I'll do it. But only if you help pick one."

Seth and Roman exchanged grins as Aemilia squealed with excitement, and she tightened her hold on his hands as she pulled Dean toward the other end of the counter where the pictures of adult costumes were. He lifted her on his shoulders once more so she could see, and after a while of quietly debating with herself, the five-year-old finally decided on the perfect costume for her uncle.

"A pirate?" Dean repeated with an arched eyebrow after she pointed it out to him.

"Yeah!" Aemilia confirmed with a broad smile. "It's a good look for you, Uncle Dean!"

The witch behind the counter smiled as she looked back at them. "I tend to agree with her on that one," she said with a chuckle. "Though you could try it on if you're not sure."

Dean sighed, glancing up at Aemilia when she lightly patted his head. "Nah, that's okay," he muttered. "I'll just take it..."

"All right, then." The witch turned and grabbed a bag with the pirate costume in it and offered it to him. "The hat, eye patch, fake earring, and parrot are included! The only thing you need is a sword."

"Thank you kindly." Dean forced his smile to broaden and took the bag as his other two teammates joined them. He then glanced up at his niece again. "You should help your Uncle Seth pick out a costume next, sweetheart."

Seth chuckled as Aemilia nodded before a thoughtful look appeared on her face as she started looking over the pictures once again, this time with her other uncle in mind. This time, she debated a little bit longer before a broad grin appeared on her face.

"I've got it!"

"Let's hear it," Seth said, ignoring the almost evil smile that Dean was regarding him with.

Aemilia leaned over a bit so she was closer to him, pointing at a picture a couple ones away from the pirate one. "That one!" she told him.

Roman smirked as Dean tried to hold in his laughter while Seth stared at the picture for a moment. "Hercules?" he asked. When his niece nodded enthusiastically, he smiled and shrugged slightly. "Why not? It should be fun!"

"You're a good sport," Dean muttered quietly to his friend, causing Seth to laugh a little as the witch grabbed the Greek demigod costume for him.

"It's Halloween only once a year," he replied casually, taking the bag from her when she offered it to him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The witch smiled at him. "Your sweet little niece is good at picking out costumes for you guys since this is a look that suits you. Arm and leg bands are included in this one, as is the cape. Like your friend, all you need is a sword. You can find those in the store as well."

Seth nodded. "Thank you, we'll go look for those after her father gets a costume, too," he told her, and he and Dean both turned to look at Roman expectantly.

Roman smiled as he looked up at Aemilia. "Well, baby girl, you said you wanted to match this year," he said. "So, let's find something that goes along with your princess costume."

"We have a couple different choices," the witch explained as she turned to the wall of pictures behind her to point out a couple. "As you can see, we have a king, which is a popular choice this year, as well as the knight in shining armor and the always fun court jester."

Dean and Seth glanced at each other, both mouthing "court jester" before they laughed as quietly as they could. Roman arched an eyebrow at them, but Aemilia shook her head slightly with a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Any other ones?" she wondered.

A disappointed look crossed Dean's face as Seth glanced up at their nice curiously, wondering what could be going on in her little mind. What else was there that could go along with a princess costume?

The witch smiled up at her where she was still perched on Dean's shoulders. "Well, since you like being creative, we do have the makings for a dragon costume," she told her.

Aemilia's face brightened up at this information. "Yes! Perfect!" she exclaimed.

Seth had to turn and distract himself with trying to find where the costume accessories would be so the five-year-old wouldn't catch him laughing, and Dean leaned over to his other friend with a broad smirk and began to quietly hum a tune that sounded eerily like "Puff the Magic Dragon." Roman narrowed his eyes at him, but the look vanished when his daughter reached down and set her small hand on his head.

"Right, Daddy? The dragon would be fun!" she said.

Roman sighed quietly before he turned to the witch behind the counter with a small smile. "I'll take the dragon," he told her.

She smiled broadly in return. "I'll be back shortly."

As she hurried away from the counter, Dean and Seth both turned to smirk at their third teammate. "A dragon, huh?" the former wondered before he glanced up at the five-year-old. "Good choice, little lady."

Aemilia laughed as Roman then reached up and lifted her back down to the floor. "At least it matches..." he muttered.

Seth chuckled. "You'll make a good dragon, Roman," he assured him.

Before they could say anything more, the witch returned with a variety of items in her arms. "First off, I picked up a couple swords for the two of you as well," she said, setting the weapons aside. "And for the pirate, I got some makeup that will help make facial scars, as well as scruff."

Dean nodded slightly, setting the package of makeup and sword on top of his costume. "Thanks for that, ma'am," he replied while Seth took his sword as well.

"You're welcome." The witch then turned to Roman. "As for you, I picked up some makeup as well," she continued. "This will make your face and neck green and scaly. I also picked up the dragon mask we have that will cover the top half of your face along with some fake teeth to give the fang effect. And lastly, some fake nails that will give you claws, a set of wings, and a tail."

"Thank you very much," Roman muttered, smiling slightly when Aemilia jumped with excitement from next to him.

"All righty!" The witch then turned her attention to cash register. "Are these together or separate?"

"Separate," Roman answered as he pulled out his wallet. "I'll just be getting mine and my daughter's."

"Sounds good, Sir!"

Dean and Seth glanced at each other as Roman paid for his purchase, chuckling quietly. They were getting more than they bargained for after their drive down to Pensacola to go trick-or-treating, but they both knew that the next day would prove to be very interesting indeed.

**Author's Note**: Well, that's it for this one! The second half should be up soon. Again, just a fun, lighthearted story involving the daily lives of the Hounds of Justice. Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE or any other references made! I only own Aemilia.

**Summary**: Twoshot. When Roman Reigns' fiancée is unexpectedly called away for work on Halloween, he recruits the only two people he can think of to help him take his five-year-old daughter trick-or-treating– his best friends and onscreen teammates, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note**: Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites of chapter one! I'm glad you're liking this silly little Shield story. How does trick-or-treating go? Well, we're about to find out! Hope you guys enjoy the second part! :)

_Chapter 2_

"I'm gonna beat you!"

"No you're not!"

Roman glanced away from the car at the sound of the two excited voices, watching as Aemilia and Seth ran up the cobblestone walkway that led to the house. Like he expected, it was his daughter who was victorious in their short race since the latter slowed his pace down drastically, and the five-year-old jumped with excitement as his teammate congratulated her in a sign of good sportsmanship. He chuckled quietly as he grabbed the bag that held his and his daughter's costumes for the next day before he locked up the car. He and Dean, who was carrying his own bag, walked up to the house themselves, the former unlocking the front door while the latter leaned over a little to high-five his niece.

"Good job beating your Uncle Seth," Dean said with a chuckle. "You're so fast!"

Aemilia laughed as well. "I race Daddy a lot!" she replied.

Dean smirked as he followed Seth and Roman into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him after the little girl made it inside. "Do you beat him when you do?" he asked.

"Every time!" Aemilia answered proudly.

Chuckling, Dean slipped off his shoes before he followed his small niece into the kitchen. "Your daddy's losing his touch, then," he said, ruffling her dark hair. "And that's a shame since we need him at his best in the ring."

"Hey. Watch it, Ambrose." Roman smirked slightly before he laughed himself, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to put his and Aemilia's costumes in his bedroom for the next day. Seth quickly walked back into the living room, taking Dean's costume as well to put in the guest room that he and the other man would be sharing since their third friend and teammate had set up an air mattress inside along with the bed.

Dean picked up Aemilia from behind, causing her to laugh, and set her down in a chair at the table. "So, are you excited for tomorrow?" he wondered.

Aemilia's face brightened up as she grabbed onto his hand with both of her smaller ones. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "'Cause you and Uncle Seth are coming, too!"

"Of course," Dean muttered with a smile. "We wouldn't miss going trick-or-treating with our little princess."

The five-year-old simply laughed in return, and Dean watched as Roman and Seth walked back into the kitchen before crossing the room and going down a flight of carpeted steps that led to the basement. "Know what they're gonna do down there?"

"Um..." Aemilia squeezed her uncle's hand as a thoughtful look passed over her face before it was replaced with a broad smile. "Pumpkins!"

"Pumpkins?" Dean repeated, briefly glancing down at her before looking over his shoulder again when two pairs of footsteps drew nearer as Roman and Seth walked back into the kitchen, each carrying a pumpkin.

"It's a tradition around here to carve these the night before Halloween," the former explained, setting one of the gourds on the table before Seth put the second one next to it. "We only have two since we didn't plan on having you guys here when we got them. Hope you guys don't mind sharing!"

"Not at all. Carving pumpkins was never my specialty," Dean replied, causing the two-toned Shield member to chuckle as he pulled his long hair back into a bun behind his head.

"And it's mine?" Seth asked curiously.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "You went trick-or-treating and all that stuff with your brother growing up. You could have carved pumpkins, too."

Seth shook his head slightly, his smile lingering. "Not for quite a few years," he told him.

"Well, then our pumpkin will turn out awesome, I'm sure."

Roman smirked as he pulled is own slightly waved hair back behind his head before he started to get the carving supplies out of a kitchen drawer. "You guys will do fine," he assured them, setting the sharp utensils on the table out of reach of his daughter. "It's not a contest or anything like that. We're not going to judge you on your art skills."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Dean muttered with a smirk as he pulled two chairs together on one side of the table for him and Seth while Roman stood at the other end next to Aemilia.

The three men proceeded to cut the top off both pumpkins before they began to clean out the insides. However, they kept the seeds since Seth had a recipe his stepfather had always used for baking them, which they would do after they finished carving. He and Roman then went on the internet on their phones to look at templates for jack-o-lanterns that wouldn't be too scary for a five-year-old, and the latter, with his daughter's help, settled on a cat sitting next to a smiling pumpkin while the former and Dean decided on a witch on a broomstick in front of a full moon.

"You just _had_ to go with a more complicated one, didn't you, Dean?" Seth mumbled as he grabbed a permanent marker, studying the step-by-step process on how to draw the outline before he began.

Dean, however, just shrugged slightly. "What's the fun of carving a pumpkin if you don't have a bit of a challenge in there, Seth?" he questioned as he glanced over at Roman, who was sitting and drawing the outline for their design with Aemilia bouncing excitedly on his lap. "Besides, it won't be so bad. I can carve one half, and you can do the other." Seth merely chuckled as he continued to draw.

Once his friend was done, Dean grabbed a broad carving utensil and began on the basic outline while Roman did the same, his daughter's small hands grasping his own larger one as he went along. The former let out a quiet, startled sound when he nearly sliced his finger after the blade got caught on part of the pumpkin, causing his older teammate to stop and look at him with concern as Aemilia's eyes widened in horror and Seth leaned closer to see what had happened. Dean looked around at them before chuckling.

"No worries. False alarm," he assured them as he continued carving.

Seth sighed with relief while Aemilia laughed along with her uncle, and Roman shook his head with a slight smirk. "Be more careful over there, Ambrose," he muttered as he and the five-year-old started working on their own pumpkin again. "We can't have you losing a finger now. You'd lose your touch in the ring."

Dean paused and sent a mock glare his way. "Ha. You're funny, Roman."

Fortunately, no fingers were lost as he finished his half of carving, and Seth took over with a smaller carving utensil to get the finer details of the witch and her broomstick. Dean wandered over to the other side of the table to see how Roman and Aemilia were doing, seeing that they only had part of the cat left to do and that the pumpkin it was sitting by was finished.

"Yours looks good," he muttered, noticing that all the line work was cleanly cut.

Aemilia looked up at him with a grin. "Daddy and I do this every year!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, that we do," Roman agreed with a quiet chuckle as he finished up around the cat's ears before setting the sharp tool out of reach of the little girl. "We have a lot of practice." He then glanced over at their third teammate. "How are you doing over there, Rollins?"

Seth briefly glanced up before looking back at the pumpkin, lightly worrying his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration before he smiled. "Finished!" he told him.

Aemilia started to slide off her father's lap to go see how her uncles' carving exploits had turned out, but Roman stopped her. "Hold on, baby girl," he said with a smile. "Let them finish up with taking the pieces out. _Then_ you'll be able to see it better."

"You're right, Daddy!" Aemilia replied as she turned her attention back to their own pumpkin, doing the best she could to push the loose pieces out with Roman's help.

Dean walked back to the other side of the table to help Seth with this last minute detail, smiling proudly when they were finished as he took a step back to admire their work. "Y'know, for never really doing this, and in your case not for a long time, this didn't turn out too bad," he stated.

Seth chuckled. "I agree. At least the lines are pretty much straight," he replied before they shared a congratulatory high-five for their efforts.

"Can I see now?" Aemilia asked, looking at Dean and Seth expectantly.

"Of course!" Seth gestured for her to join them, and the little girl jumped to the floor before running around to the other side of the table. Dean once again lifted her to this time stand on the chair, and a broad smile appeared on her face.

"Daddy, they did a witch!" she said with excitement.

Roman laughed as he rose to his feet and walked over to join them, nodding when he saw their carving work. "Not bad, guys, not bad," he praised. "And you were afraid that it wouldn't turn out."

"Well, can you blame us?" Dean wondered. "We're not pros like you and this one." He tickled Aemilia's sides, causing her to laugh.

Seth chuckled. "Considering Dean nearly lost a finger, we can't complain," he added, his smile broadening when the man in question narrowed his eyes threateningly at him.

Roman nodded his agreement. "Fortunately, that particular disaster was avoided." Then, he made his way back to the cupboard to put the carving utensils away. "I'm just gonna set them out on the porch for tonight, and then tomorrow we can put candles in them."

"I can do that, Roman," Dean offered. "I was, uh, gonna step outside for a few minutes anyway..."

Appreciating the fact that his teammate didn't want to smoke around his daughter, Roman smiled in return. "Thanks, man, that'd be great."

Dean smiled slightly as he grabbed the two jack-o-lanterns and made his way out of the kitchen, grateful that Aemilia was distracted with what Seth was doing as he preheated the oven and started to clean the pumpkin seeds a bit before they could be baked. He then lightly salted and seasoned them a bit with what Roman offered him before spreading them out on a pan and stuck them in the oven.

"There, that should do it," Seth said with a smile as he set the time. "This is the best recipe for pumpkin seeds I've come across."

"Well, from what you told me, your stepdad has some awesome recipes," Roman replied. "I'm looking forward to trying these."

Seth chuckled. "Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

Aemilia smiled as she watched her father and one of her favorite uncles, turning around when she heard the front door open again before Dean made his way back into the kitchen. "Don't the seeds smell good, Uncle Dean?" she wondered.

"Yeah, definitely!" Dean agreed, leaning against the counter next to his other two teammates. "Your Uncle Seth used to bring the ones his stepdad made to share all the time when we started working together. They're delicious!"

Soon enough, the pumpkin seeds were finished, and Seth carefully pulled the pan out of the oven and set them down to cool. Roman stole one when he wasn't looking, causing Dean to follow suit, because he didn't remember Seth bringing them in when they were in FCW and NXT together, and he had to admit that they were very tasty. When they were cool enough, Seth put them in a bowl Roman gave him so they could all share, and he offered one to Aemilia since she was nearly jumping in anticipation.

"Mmm!" A broad smile appeared on the five-year-old's face as she reached forward with one of her small hands and grabbed a couple more. "These are yummy, Uncle Seth!"

"What do you say to him for making these?" Roman asked, eating another one himself as Dean took a small handful. They were strangely addictive.

"Oh." Aemilia chuckled. "Thank you, Uncle Seth!"

Seth laughed a little himself as he ruffled her hair. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he told her. "It was my pleasure." He glanced at the bowl and took a few more. "Good thing we had two pumpkins, huh? One wouldn't have been enough."

"Definitely not," Dean stated, his mouth full of pumpkin seed.

Roman then brought Aemilia into the living room as Seth and Dean followed, and they all settled down to watch _Scary Godmother_ before it was time for Aemilia to go to bed. Normally, her bedtime would have been a half hour before, but since it was a special occasion since her uncles were there, her father decided to let it go.

"Hey, save some of those seeds for tomorrow, guys," Seth jokingly complained when he saw that almost half the bowl was already gone.

"Sorry, Seth. It's almost like these things have... a highly addictive substance in them," Dean muttered, his mind quickly struggling to come up with something child-friendly to say.

"Why don't you put them in the kitchen for now?" Roman suggested, glancing down at Aemilia on his lap and seeing that she was starting to get drowsy even though they were watching one of her favorite movies. "That way, we'll still have some for tomorrow."

"Good idea." Seth took the bowl, which he had been holding since his spot was in between his two friends, and walked into the dark kitchen, setting it down on the counter. After taking a few more himself, he made his way back into the living room and sat back on the couch for the end of the movie.

However, Aemilia was sound asleep before they reached the ending credits, and Roman carefully stood from the couch to bring her upstairs and get her in her pajamas before tucking her in. Seth and Dean looked through other options for scary movies for when their teammate returned, finally settling on the original _Psycho_, which was just getting started.

"So many people have told me that they didn't want to take a shower for a while after this came out," Dean said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I've heard that, too," Seth replied with a smirk of his own as he turned the TV down a little so they wouldn't disturb their niece. "This is such a classic, though. It'd be a shame not to watch it."

"Amen to that," Dean muttered as he made himself comfortable against the cushions behind him.

Roman joined them a few minutes later, already dressed in his loose-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants he slept in. "Nice choice," he commended as he took his place back on the couch.

"We thought you would approve," Seth told him with a smirk. "Anyone you know who didn't want to take a shower for a while after this came out?"

"My aunt." Roman smirked, and the other two men laughed a bit as the movie continued.

After it was revealed that Norman Bates' mother was actually dead and it was him all along as the movie came to an end, the three members of The Shield decided to head to bed themselves since the next day would be full of activities. Dean stepped outside for another cigarette while Roman went upstairs, and Seth took the opportunity to change into his tank top and sweatpants for sleeping and wash up a bit before he went into the guest room that he'd be sharing with his other teammate. Dean joined him a few minutes later after having changed into his t-shirt and shorts for bed and washed up, and he climbed under the blankets of the air mattress while Seth got comfortable on the bed.

"Man, Roman keeps his house cold..." the former muttered, tossing and turning a bit on the mattress.

Seth chuckled from where he was already buried under blankets himself. "Of course, Dean," he said quietly. "It's Florida. Air conditioning is necessary." He chuckled when all he got in response was frustrated grumbling.

It didn't take long for either man to doze off since they were both exhausted from their travels down to the southern state from the Midwest, but they were both on high alert when they heard what sounded like a loud _thump_ come from outside the guest room.

"What is that?" Dean asked sleepily.

"S'probably Roman," Seth answered, his tone just as tired as his words slurred together slightly. "Nothing to worry..." He was dozing off again before he even finished his sentence.

Dean turned over on the air mattress, knowing that his friend was right. It had just been unexpected since the house had been quiet up until that point. He had just closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard the door slowly open. He propped himself up on his arm a bit and turned to look over his shoulder, and he was just in time to see something small bounce onto the bed with Seth and cause him to startle awake.

"Sorry, Uncle Seth!" a hushed voice whispered anxiously.

Dean couldn't help but laugh when he realized that Aemilia had snuck her way downstairs and into the room, ignoring the narrowed eyes he was sure Seth was sending his way. "It's okay, sweetheart," the latter replied, willing his racing heartbeat to return to normal. "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I want to be here with you guys," Aemilia told him. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, princess, you can stay with us," Dean assured her from his air mattress while the other man stood to shut the door of the room again.

"Yep, that's fine," Set agreed as he got on the bed again, holding up the blankets so that the five-year-old could get under them and get warm. "You just have to get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Okay, Uncle Seth!" Aemilia grinned as she kissed him on the cheek before she snuggled into the pillow next to his.

Seth shook his head slightly and chuckled quietly as he looked over at Dean, who laughed a little more himself. Just what had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

"Are you guys ready yet?" Aemilia asked somewhat impatiently from where she was standing by the front door. Dressed in the red and black rebel princess costume that they had gotten the previous day with her empty bag held tightly in her hand, she was more than ready to go trick-or-treating.

Her father and uncles, however, weren't quite there yet.

Seth stood outside the door of the bathroom upstairs, twirling the plastic sword absently in his hand. There wasn't too much to do with his Hercules costume, aside from the armor, arm and leg bands, and cape, and he had decided to wait for his friends since he knew their costumes were a bit more complex.

To his surprise, it was Roman who emerged from his bedroom first, donned in the wings, tail, fake nails and teeth, eye mask, and green makeup that made up his dragon costume, along with a green t-shirt and sweatpants for added effect. Seth smirked as he stopped twirling the sword before he lightly poked his friend and teammate with it.

"The evil beast terrorizing Pensacola has been slain," he joked.

Roman narrowed his eyes before chuckling quietly. "Shut up," he muttered, causing Seth to laugh.

A few minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom dressed in the vest and long coat for his pirate costume as well as the fake earring, the hat with the poofy feather, the eyepatch, and the fake red parrot sitting on his shoulder. He had also taken the advice of the witch from the store and applied a fake scar on his cheek as well as dark makeup to his chin for a scruffy appearance.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Orlando Bloom?" Roman said with a smirk. "Looking good there, man."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Oh, please, Roman. Orlando Bloom the sissy pirate has nothing on me," he replied. "Besides, I wouldn't talk. At least I don't look like Puff the Magic Dragon."

Roman laughed. "Really? You're gonna bring that up again?"

"All right, let's just get downstairs," Seth intervened before Dean could actually begin singing the song, which was something he strongly suspected his friend was about to do. "Aemilia has been patient so far, but I think she's ready to go."

Dean glanced over at him with a smirk. "Says the man who technically isn't supposed to be wearing any pants," he countered. "I mean, the armor the warriors wore in that day made pants completely unnecessary."

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's a costume. It's not meant to be historically accurate," he reminded him. Dean just shrugged.

Roman shook his head slightly, his smile lingering. "Seth's right. Let's get down there before Aemilia leaves without us," he muttered. "I have some bags ready for you guys so you can get some candy, too."

"Thanks, Roman." Dean chuckled as they began to make their way downstairs. "At least we'll be able to hold up to our deal that way."

"Compensation for gas money in trick-or-treat candy?" Seth wondered with a slight smirk of his own.

Dean nodded in confirmation. "You've got it, man!"

Aemilia grinned when she saw them enter the living room as she jumped up and down a couple times. "Yay! We can go now!" she exclaimed.

"Yes we can, baby girl," Roman told her with a smile as he handed a couple bags that were piled on the couch to Seth and Dean before taking the last one for himself. "Let's get this show on the road!"

It was shortly after noon when The Shield started to take Aemilia to all the houses who had their lights on to signal that they had candy. This time span was for younger children while trick-or-treating for older kids would be after dark. The sky, fortunately, had cleared of the gray clouds that had been there the day before and were replaced by a warm, bright sun, which was better than a chance for rain since they were going to be outside for the next few hours. There were many children out and about with their parents, some of which were in costume though most were not. With as warm as it was, though, Dean removed the coat from his costume after only the second house.

Aemilia got the most compliments on how beautiful she looked in her costume, though Seth, Roman, and Dean got their fair share of remarks as well. They were sure that wrestling fans recognized them despite their costumes and makeup, but fortunately, most were respectful enough not to approach them. The only time they agreed to sign autographs was if a child approached them, which only happened a few times.

"Got anything awesome in there?" Dean asked quietly, leaning over slightly to look in Seth's bag from where they were walking behind Roman and Aemilia.

Seth chuckled. "It's trick-or-treat candy. It's all good," he answered with a small smirk. "When we get back to Roman's house, we'll trade. Deal?"

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Deal," he agreed.

Aemilia led the way up to the next house, her small hand grasping one of Roman's fingers, and rang the doorbell. Seth and Dean joined them on the doorstep just as the screen door opened, revealing an older woman who was frowning slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Trick-or-treat!" the five-year-old said cheerfully, holding out her bag that was almost half full of candy. But then, she gasped when a small pug joined the woman at the door and growled quietly at the sight of strangers, and she was immediately pulled back a bit by Roman.

"It's all right, he won't bite," the older woman assured them, nudging the dog back a bit with her foot as she reached for a bowl that must have been just inside the door and out of sight. "Here you go, dearie."

Aemilia watched as she proceeded to dump a small box of raisins in her bag. "Um, thank you!" Her dark eyes flickered nervously when the dog snarled again.

The woman nodded before she turned her attention to Dean, Seth, and Roman. "Aren't you boys a little old to be trick-or-treating?" she asked.

Roman smiled slightly in return. "We're just taking my daughter," he answered, gently guiding the five-year-old to stand behind him closer to Seth and further away from the dog. "Thank you, ma'am!"

"Well, someone's a grouchy old witch," Dean muttered mainly to himself once they were away from the house, which caused Seth to chuckle.

Having heard him, Roman glanced over his shoulder at his two friends. "Normally, people in this neighborhood don't care how old you are," he told them. "She typically doesn't participate on Halloween."

"Yeah, you're never too old to go get free candy," Seth agreed, which made Aemilia laugh. He was glad that the dog, at least, seemed to have been forgotten about.

The group of four crossed the street to another house that had its lights on, and the little girl once again rang the doorbell with her father next to her and her two uncles behind them. The door opened quickly to reveal a smiling middle-aged man with a bald spot on top of his head and a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

"Trick-or-treat!" Aemilia smiled in return as she held the bag out once again.

"Why, hello there, little lady!" The man chuckled as he turned his attention to the bowl he held in his hands. "I've got just the thing for you! And for you three, too, if you wanna hold your bags out."

The members of The Shield exchanged curious looks before they shrugged and did what the man said. Aemilia sighed quietly when he dropped a roll of mint Lifesavers and a small pack of dental floss into each of their bags.

"Can never be too careful!" the man told them. "Especially this time of year. Enjoy your Halloween, now!"

"Thank you, you too," Seth replied as he and Dean led the way away from the house.

"That was another bust," Dean mumbled. "Then again, I don't need any travel-size floss for a while now."

Roman smirked. "Be thankful for small favors."

The house next door had its lights on, so Aemilia tightened her hold on Roman's hand as they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A blonde woman wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a headband with red glowing Devil horns opened the door a couple minutes later, and she smiled broadly when she saw the four people standing outside on the doorstep. At least she was attempting to get into the Halloween spirit.

"Trick-or-treat!" Aemilia stated the traditional phrase as she held up her bag again.

"Aww, aren't you precious?!" Her smile lingering, the woman reached out and dropped in two fun-sized Milky Ways and a popcorn ball into her bag. Her gaze then traveled to the three men behind her. "How about your friends?"

"Yeah, sure, if you wouldn't mind," Roman replied.

The woman chuckled as she grinned. "You have to say the magic words!" she told them.

Dean inwardly sighed as he exchanged disbelieved glances with Seth before he and both of his friends chorused, "Trick-or-treat!"

"_There_ we go!" The woman dropped popcorn balls and two fun-sized Milky Ways into all of their bags. "Have fun, you guys! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween," Seth returned the polite greeting before all four of them made their way away from the house.

Aemilia hummed happily to herself as she skipped along, all the while still holding onto her father's hand, as they walked down the sidewalk to look for another house that had its lights on. "There's one!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing across the street to a house where a family with two young children were walking up to the door. This particular house was decorated with fake spiderwebs on the bushes, bats hanging from the veranda, scary silhouettes in the windows, and a stuffed werewolf sitting in a chair on the front lawn.

Or, at least that's how it appeared.

When the parents and their children started to make their way back toward the sidewalk, they jumped and let out startled shrieks when the supposedly stuffed figure jumped out of the chair and growled at them. It was clearly a man in a werewolf mask, hands, a black and red plaid shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of light brown work boots, but Aemilia whimpered and hid behind Roman's leg.

"I'm scared, Daddy," she mumbled, burying her face in the soft material of his sweatpants. "I don't wanna go..."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Seth assured her, crouching down next to her and lightly rubbing her back. "We don't have to go to that house. We'll find another one, okay?" He smiled when Aemilia nodded in response.

However, Dean was staring at the house in a determined sort of way. Roman looked up from his shaken daughter and raised an eyebrow when he saw the intense look on his friend and teammate's face. "Uh, oh. I know that look," he muttered. "What are you thinking, Ambrose?"

A moment passed before Dean glanced over at the older man. "I'm betting that house has good stuff," he said just as quietly. "C'mon. I've got this."

Roman took a deep breath as he looked uncertainly at Seth, who shrugged and took his niece's free hand. "Come on, we'll follow your Uncle Dean," the former told her, leading his daughter across the street with his third teammate close on her other side.

Aemilia whimpered again when they found themselves on the sidewalk in front of the house with the man in costume, but she watched curiously as Dean walked right up to him and stood in front of the chair with his arms crossed, staring intently at the small eyeholes in the mask. "Nope, you're not gonna scare my niece, Mr. Werewolf," he told him, not budging from his spot. The man in the costume didn't move either.

Roman and Seth couldn't help but laugh at the sight, but it was enough for Aemilia to feel comfortable enough to lead the way up the walkway to the front door, even though she still kept a tight hold on both of their hands. Seth rang the doorbell, and the door opened a minute later to reveal a black-haired woman balancing a toddler on her hip.

"Trick-or-treat!" Aemilia said with a smile, letting go of her father and uncle's hands as she held her candy bag out in front of her.

The woman smiled sweetly as she reached down and grabbed a pack of three cookies and a small bag of candy corn to put in her bag. "There you go, pretty princess!" she replied cheerfully before looking at the two men with her. "Would the dragon and gladiator like some treats, too?"

"Uh, it's Hercules, actually," Seth corrected with a small chuckle, Roman smirking from beside him.

"My apologies! You gotta love those Greek demigods." The woman's smile broadened as she laughed herself, giving both men the cookies and candy corn as well. "There you go!"

Roman nodded in return. "Thank you, ma'am!"

Aemilia glanced up at them curiously before she looked up at the woman again. "'Scuse me?"

The woman met her gaze with another kind smile. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Could I get that for my Uncle Dean, too?" the five-year-old asked before looking up at Roman when he set a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly.

"Where is your Uncle Dean?" the woman wondered curiously, not spotting the third man.

Seth laughed. "He's actually back there by the guy dressed up like a werewolf, making sure he won't scare our niece," he explained, gesturing back to where his friend was still standing in front of the lawn chair with his arms crossed.

The dark-haired woman chuckled herself when Roman moved a little so she could see before she picked up another pack of cookies and candy corn and handed them to Aemilia. "There you go, honey," she said before turning to Seth. "My husband always likes doing something like that to scare trick-or-treaters."

"Well, I'd say it's effective," Seth replied with a small smile as his little niece took her father's hand again. "Enjoy your Halloween!"

"You guys, too!"

The two-toned Shield member led the way away from the house, and Aemilia stuck close to Roman when they approached Dean and the werewolf. "All right, man, we can go," Seth muttered, patting him on the back as he passed.

Dean nodded, waiting until his two teammates made it back to the sidewalk before he started to back away from the other man slowly. "I've got my eye on you," he told him before turning around and hurrying after the rest of his small group where the five-year-old gave him the treats she had gotten for him at the house.

After a couple more hours, they found themselves back home, and Roman, Seth, Dean, and Aemilia sat on the living room floor, dumping out their respective bags full of what they had gotten from trick-or-treating in front of them to begin the customary trading process. Dean and Seth started to pick and choose some of the fruit candy and chocolates to exchange, and Roman took the raisins and mint Lifesavers from Aemilia and gave her a couple different fruit candy packs and his cookies in return. Once the two groups were finished, they began to start trading between the four of them until everyone was satisfied.

"Yeah, this will definitely be enough compensation for gas money," Dean muttered to himself, putting all of his trick-or-treat candy back in his bag. "And will last me for the next month or so. Thanks for inviting us along, Roman." Seth nodded his agreement.

"No problem, guys," Roman replied with a smile as he started to gather his own candy before helping Aemilia do the same. "We're glad you decided to join us."

Once everything was picked up, Dean, Seth, and Roman changed out of their costumes and washed off any makeup they had on before slipping into t-shirts and sweatpants to relax while Aemilia opted to stay in her costume until it was time for bed. Roman put all their candy away while his teammates put theirs in the guest room before they all met in the kitchen to snack on the pumpkin seeds Seth had made the previous night. Dean stepped out for a quick cigarette in the backyard this time while Aemilia helped Roman to prepare special Halloween chocolate chip cookies with orange and black sprinkles to put in the oven.

"Mmm, smells good, you guys," Dean stated when he walked back into the kitchen, a small smile on his face as the scent of the baking cookies swarmed over him.

"I picked them!" Aemilia told him proudly with a grin. "And helped Daddy put them in the oven!"

"Well, princess, you definitely have some good taste," Dean muttered with a chuckle as he grabbed a few more pumpkin seeds from the bowl.

The _ding_ that signaled the cookies were finished filled the kitchen a few minutes later, and Roman carefully pulled them out to give them a chance to cool. "They look awesome, man," Seth said with a smile. "Can't go wrong with chocolate chip cookies."

"Never," Roman agreed with a laugh.

Once the cookies were able to be lifted off the pan in once piece, they all took a couple and made their way into the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the television. Dean flipped through the stations and found _Hocus Pocus_, a Halloween children's classic, to watch before stretching out on his stomach to make himself comfortable.

Aemilia smiled at her two uncles from where she was sitting on her father's lap, taking a small bite of one of her cookies. "I had fun today," she muttered. "I'm happy you came, Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean!"

"Yeah, we're happy that you thought of us, sweetheart," Seth replied, ruffling her hair and making her laugh. "We had a great time!"

"We can do this again next year?" Aemilia asked, looking up at her father hopefully.

Roman chuckled. "Well, I don't see why we couldn't make this some sort of Halloween tradition," he answered, glancing at his two friends and teammates. "That is, if your uncles would like to make it one, too."

"Please?" Aemilia added.

Seth and Dean exchanged glances, and the former smiled and nodded in the affirmative while the latter worried his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully. But then, a smile appeared on his face as well. "Sure, kiddo. Since it's all right with Seth, it sounds like a good idea to me, too," he told her, chuckling when he saw the excitement appear on the five-year-old's face. After all, it was Halloween only once a year, and he didn't get to see his niece nearly as much as he would have liked due to his hectic road schedule, and he also couldn't let Seth show him up in the uncle department. Not only that, but he would still get his fill of trick-or-treat candy this way, which was another positive.

A small smirk appeared on Dean's face as he glanced back at the television. "So. What's everyone going to be next year?"

**The End**

**Author's Note**: All right, that's it! I'll probably be doing more stories involving The Shield that are similar to this since they're certainly fun to put in this sort of a situation. It's great to work with. Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
